


First Time

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Hinata loves to be fingered and Kageyama wants to give him something even bigger...OR Kageyama and Hinata have sex for the first time.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been edited, so if you notice any other mistakes I might've missed then please let me know! Enjoy!

"Woah!" Hinata cheered, "Did you see that, Kageyama? His serve was amazing!"

"The receive was better," Kageyama retorted. The two of them were currently sitting in Kageyama's living room watching old volleyball tapes in the hopes of learning and developing some new skills. Not only that, but it was simply fun to watch other people play volleyball. Though nothing was better than actually playing volleyball for the two of them.

"Hinata," Kageyama asked, "Do you want more juice?"

"Oh, sure," Hinata responded and Kageyama poured him another cup. They drank quietly as they watched the rest of the match on the screen. When it was over, Kageyama took out the DVD and put it back in its' case.

"I think we've watched the rest of them."

"Too bad..." Hinata replied.

"We can watch regular TV if you want."

"Okay," Hinata responded softly. Kageyama returned back to the couch and sat down beside his boyfriend. Kageyama turned on a random program and the two of them sat beside each other in silence. 

It got boring rather quickly. Hinata was slightly dozing off beside him and was continuously yawning. Kageyama chose that moment to scoot a bit closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Hinata hardly noticed and leaned into his taller boyfriend a little with little conscious. Kageyama slowly rubbed Hinata's shoulder, stroking it up and down a little. Hinata's eyes closed for several seconds before he tiredly opened them again. 

"Are you tired, baby?" Kageyama asked and Hinata lowly hummed. "We can go upstairs if you want."

Hinata rubbed at his eyes, attempting to awaken himself more. "Up to you, 'Yama."

Kageyama stood up, hooking an arm around Hinata's legs to pick him up as though he were a bride. Hinata immediately wrapped his arm around Kageyama's neck, leaning on him. Kageyama blushed a little at that, carrying his boyfriend up to his bedroom and turning off the TV.

When they were in Kageyama's bedroom, he carefully laid Hinata down on his bed. The smaller one immediately curled up into a ball, sighing loudly with his eyes closed. Kageyama shut off the lights, looking out at the dark sky from his bedroom window before shutting his curtains. He crawled in bed next to Hinata, who was facing him.

Kageyama thought Hinata looked incredibly cute when he was half-asleep. He could hear Hinata's steady breathing and he reached a hand up to rest on the side of Hinata's face, gently stroking him a little. His heart became swollen when Hinata nuzzled into his palm a little. He was incredibly in love with the orange-haired middle blocker.

His giant hand ran down Hinata's neck, simply feeling over the warm skin. It was soft and smooth. Kageyama ran his hand down to his shoulder and arm, feeling the skinny flesh in his hand. He gently touched Hinata's hip, which felt bony and angled. He let his hand rest there for a moment, merely staring at Hinata. He then bit his lip from the inside, looking down where his hand was touching Hinata.

Kageyama moved his hand back a little, feeling over warm, round flesh. Hinata hardly stirred as Kageyama cupped at Hinata's ass. He let his hand sit over his smaller boyfriend, feeling a little pervy for feeling up his smaller boyfriend in his sleep. He leaned in closer to Hinata, kissing his forehead before bringing his fingers up to his boyfriend's lips. 

The raven-haired boy gently slipped two of his fingers into Hinata's mouth, feeling over the boy's tongue. Hinata groaned around the digits a little, opening his eyes halfway to look at his taller boyfriend. He gave them a tentative little suck before shutting his eyes again, still half-asleep. Kageyama brushed over his tongue again, but then removed his fingers and slipped his hands down to Hinata's butt again. Cautiously, he lifted Hinata shorts and boxers, dipping his fingers inside.

At first he simply brushed over Hinata's hole, fingers wet with his boyfriend's saliva. He then put a finger in, just halfway but it still made Hinata's face scrunch up a little and his breath hitch. Kageyama smiled a little, shoving the rest of his finger in. Hinata tensed a little, eyes still closed, but then he relaxed as Kageyama added the second finger.

He very, very slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of his smaller boyfriend. Hinata shuddered, moaning very softly. Kageyama's fingers were very long and slender as they worked inside of him. Hinata whimpered a little, small hand reaching out to grip onto his taller boyfriend's chest.

He suddenly began to pick up his pace as Kageyama shoved his fingers in and out of Hinata. The smaller of the two began to moan a little loudly, eyes suddenly opening so that he could look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"W-What's with that?" he hiccuped, "Doing such perverted things to me when I'm sleeping..."

"I can't help it," Kageyama replied softly, jerking a third finger into Hinata which made him moan a bit louder, "You looked really cute."

"S-Stupid..." Hinata whimpered, moving his butt back on Kageyama's fingers. He started to shake a little, clutching at Kageyama. 

"Mm," Hinata gasped, "'Yama... I-I can't."

"Don't come," Kageyama ordered and Hinata looked at him wearily.

"B-But, I--" Kageyama pulled all of his fingers out at once and Hinata whined.

"Hinata..." the taller of the two called quietly, "Can I... put it in you?"

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows a bit, confused. "Hm?"

Kageyama thumbed at Hinata's cheek. "I want to put it in you. I want to go all the way."

Cheeks burning up, Hinata's eyes widened. "Kageyama..."

"I'll be gentle," Kageyama started, "I really want to do it, Hinata. I've been thinking about it for a while now... I feel like this is the perfect opportunity for us."

Hinata looked away. "I-I don't know..."

Kageyama kissed his forehead, "It'll feel good, I promise."

Looking down, Hinata stuttered, "B-But, I--you know, I... I've never done this before, 'Yama."

"I know," Kageyama smiled softly, "Me neither. But I've done a lot of research," Hinata blinked at him and Kageyama added, "I didn't want to hurt you... I'd never hurt you."

Heart thumping, Hinata closed his eyes. Kageyama leaned down and kissed him. Hinata paused in surprise for a moment before kissing him back. He raised a hand to rest on Kageyama's shoulder as the taller of the two flipped Hinata on his back so that he could hover above him, kissing him harshly. Hinata groaned a little. Kageyama reached a hand down to his boyfriend's front and began to palm at him through his shorts. Hinata shuddered.

Kageyama pulled away, pecking his lips once before pulling off his own shirt. He scooted back a bit and began to work at Hinata's pants, pulling them down with his boxers. Hinata blushed as Kageyama looked down at his exposed lower half. His t-shirt had begun to stick to him a little. Kageyama smiled, flipping his boyfriend over so he was on all fours.

"K-Kageyama," Hinata stuttered, embarrassed. Kageyama patted him on the thigh a little. Kageyama stuck his fingers inside him again once, pushing hard. Hinata moaned loudly. Removing his fingers again, Kageyama crawled beside him to reach around under his bedside table, in a place where he knew his family would never look. He pulled out a bottle of lube. Opening it, he slicked up his fingers and stuck them back inside of his smaller boyfriend.

"'Y-Yama," Hinata moaned, "Oh."

Kageyama pumped his fingers in him again. He wanted Hinata to be extremely slick and loose so that it wouldn't hurt as much when he stuck his cock inside of him. Kageyama reached down as he thrust his fingers into his boyfriend and began to unbutton his own jeans. He pulled them down slightly and reached into his boxers to pull out his hard cock. He sighed as he pumped himself a little. Hinata swung his head between his arms and moaned loudly as he watched Kageyama pump himself slowly.

"Kageyama," Hinata moaned out and Kageyama removed his fingers. He poured a lot of lube on his cock and spread it all around, groaning as he felt over himself. He sat up a little, circling the tip of his cock at Hinata's rim.

"Are... are you ready?" Kageyama asked breathlessly.

Hinata whimpered, "Kageyama--" he hiccuped, sniffing a little, "Please go slow..." He'd be lying if he said he wasn't incredibly scared. He wasn't sure if he was visibly shaking or not, but his insides were. However, he trusted Kageyama to make sure he felt good.

"Of course," his boyfriend responded and he slowly pushed in the head of his cock. Hinata hiccuped loudly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Kageyama rubbed circles in his hips, pushing in further and stopping when he was halfway inside. Hinata let out a little cry, a tear squeezing from his eye.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked softly.

"It hurts," Hinata cried truthfully and Kageyama softened a little, feeling incredibly guilty.

"It'll feel good soon," Kageyama said, "I promise."

"Y-You're too big, 'Yama," Hinata stuttered, "I-I don't think you'll be able to fit inside m-me all the way..."

Even though it was meant to be innocent, it still made Kageyama's insides jerk a little at how hot Hinata was. He leaned over Hinata, encouraging him.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart," Kageyama groaned, "You're so good, Hinata."

Hinata wiped away a tear, bracing himself as Kageyama pushed the rest of his cock inside of him. The smaller boy cried out again, shaking. It was very painful, and he was debating telling Kageyama to pull out of him. However, Kageyama continued to compliment and encourage him.

"You're amazing," Kageyama groaned, "God, you took all of me inside you."

"Kageyama--"

"You're so tight, Hinata," Kageyama wheezed, "Holy shit, you feel incredible."

Hinata cried a little, relaxing a bit so he could adjust to his boyfriend's massive size. He breathed out,

"D-Do you feel good, 'Yama?"

"Fuck yes," Kageyama responded immediately, "It feels so good inside of you. You're doing so well, baby."

Hinata closed his eyes, sighing loudly. Kageyama pushed his jeans down a little more and pushed Hinata's shirt up his back a bit, leaning down to kiss at his back.

"I love you," Kageyama breathed, "I love you so much."

"Kageyama," Hinata sighed, "I-- make me feel good," he released, "please."

Kageyama groaned loudly, pulling his cock out a little before pushing it back inside Hinata. Hinata gasped, head snapping up and his eyes wide as he let out a moan. Kageyama did it again, pushing his hips back into Hinata and his smaller boyfriend gasped again.

"Is this okay?" Kageyama asked gently, "Does it feel good?"

"Oh," Hinata gasped, "D-Do it again."

Kageyama began to thrust his cock into Hinata at a slow pace. Hinata closed his eyes tightly, moaning and whimpering loudly. 

"Ah, ah," Hinata moaned, "'Y-Yama!"

"Does it feel good?" Kageyama asked again, eyes darkening with lust. He quicked his pace a little, gripping Hinata's side and his hip.

"Y-Yes, yes!" Hinata cried, dropping his head and watching as his cock bobbed up and down with each thrust. He moaned loudly at a particularly sharp thrust. He clapped a hand over his mouth, moaning into it. Kageyama slowed down a bit.

"Don't do that," he demanded, "I want to hear you."

"Kageyama," Hinata cried, biting his hand.

"Fuck," Kageyama responded, "I like it when you moan for me, Hinata."

Kageyama thrust into him even faster, gripping at Hinata's hips. Hinata fell forward, ass up in the air and his head was in the mattress. Kageyama reangled a bit, leaning over Hinata and thrusting into him harder. Hinata continued to cry out loudly, allowing himself to be fucked into the mattress. It felt impossibly good having Kageyama's cock drag in and out of him, and he completely forgot about the pain he had experienced earlier when Kageyama had first stuck his cock in him.

Suddenly pulling out, Kageyama flipped his boyfriend over and pushed his knees up into his chest. He angled his cock for Hinata's hole again and thrust inside, waiting a moment before pounding into his smaller boyfriend again. He held his knees back as Hinata gripped at the pillow under his head. He was moaning loudly, expression lewd. 

Kageyama's mouth watered at the sight of him, watching Hinata when he suddenly hit his prostate. Hinata moaned out impossibly loud, eyes finding Kageyama's. The taller of the two groaned loudly, pushing himself into his boyfriend impossibly deeper.

"Kageyama," Hinata moaned out, "It feels s-so good,"

"Yeah?" Kageyama repeated, "It feels good inside you, Hinata."

"Don't stop," Hinata cried, "Please."

"Hinata, shit."

He gripped at Hinata's hips, pulling them up a little as he pounded harder into him. Kageyama continuously assaulted Hinata's prostate, legs shaking as he fucked roughly into him. He grabbed at Hinata, fingers gripping harshly as he thrust into him, groaning at the feeling of the tight heat around his throbbing cock.

Kageyama reached out, gripping Hinata's thigh with one hand and placing a hand on his chest with the other as he worked his cock inside of him. He began to thumb at Hinata's chest, flicking at the smaller boy's nipple. Hinata cried out, teeth bitting at his own knuckle. Kageyama pulled at the small bud, rubbing harshly over the nipple. He circled it and prodded at it, loving every squeak that came from Hinata's mouth. He continued to fuck him as he bent over, latching onto Hinata's right nipple.

Hinata squealed, hand reaching out to pull at Kageyama's hair. The taller of the two flicked his tongue repeatedly over his boyfriend's nipple, sucking harshly. He grazed his teeth over it and gently bit at it before sucking hard again. With his other hand he continued to pinch at Hinata's left nipple. The smaller of the two felt incredibly overwhelmed, unsure of where to push up into his boyfriend.

"'Yama," Hinata cried, "Kageyama!"

Kageyama thrust harshly into him, feeling a heat bubbling in his stomach. He switched over to Hinata's other nipple, sucking and tugging harshly at the pink bud. The one he had previously been sucking on was swollen and red. Kageyama closed his eyes, licking over the other nipple. He groaned around it, pulling at it harshly with his lips. He only pulled away when he felt Hinata shake underneath him, working his ass back on Kageyama's cock.

"Hinata--"

"Kageyama," Hinata moaned again, "I'm gonna cum."

Kageyama groaned loudly, hips slapping at an irregular pace against Hinata's ass. His cock was being dragged in and out of Hinata's tight heat and he felt his own orgasm approaching.

"Cum, baby," Kageyama demanded, "Cum for me, Hinata."

Hinata's moans grew louder and louder, breath shakier and shakier as he suddenly cried out, cum spilling from his cock at an incredible rate. He was shouting wildly, gripping at the bed sheets beside him. The white spurts of cum splashed all over his belly and grazed over his swollen, sensitive nipples. When he was finished, his breathing was rapid and harsh and he continued to whimper as Kageyama fucked him.

Innocently, looking up at him with wide eyes, Hinata asked, "Kageyama... are you going to cum inside me?"

Kageyama's eyes screwed shut and he stilled his hips as he groaned, shooting deep inside of Hinata. He painted his walls harshly as his cock jerked inside of his smaller boyfriend as he came. It took a moment or two before Kageyama stopped shooting inside of him. When he was finally finished, Kageyama pulled out of him with a wet squelch. Hinata whimpered.

Kageyama collapsed beside him, drawing his smaller boyfriend closer. The two of them panted harshly, chests rising and falling harshly. Hinata let out a cough and Kageyama raised an arm to rest over his own eyes. The air smelled of sex and the sounds in Kageyama's room were only harsh intakes and exhales out breath.

When the two of them were breathing steadily, Kageyama turned his head and kissed Hinata's forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked Hinata softly and Hinata hummed. Kageyama smiled. "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata leaned closer into him, kissing his bare chest. "That was good."

Kageyama grinned widely, "Yeah, it felt good."

Nuzzling his head onto the top of Hinata's hair, Kageyama breathed in, smelling his sweaty scent. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"It hurt at first," Hinata admitted, "but then it felt really good."

"...Sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Hinata teased, closing his eyes and leaning into his boyfriend even closer. Kageyama laughed a little, kissing at the top of his boyfriend's head.

"I love you, Hinata."

"Yeah," Hinata sighed, "I love you, too, 'Yama."


End file.
